We Are The Saint Sisters
by YuriChan220
Summary: Daily life of the three Jeanne Sisters.
1. Welcome Home

**We are the Saint Sisters **

**Pairing: Jeanne x Jeanne Alter x Jeanne Alter Santa Lily**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Welp. I'm gonna try my hand on these three. I don't know why, but ever since I was playing Fate Grand Order Mobile and Jeanne Alter Santa Lily was released, I looked up some fan art and it turns out that most of them have all three Jeannes. As a happy family together. And I really, really love that. Jeanne Alter Santa Lily is her own character, which meant that she can be the little sister figure to both Jeanne and Jalter. **

**So without further ado, here are the Jeanne Sisters!**

Jeanne D' Arc. There used to be one Jeanne. Then there is another who is a darker version of her, but in a different class. And then…when Christmas rolled around, there came another. But a younger, cuter version of Jalter. Pretty soon, when Ritsuka discovered this, she deemed them as a family, keeping all three of them as servants at the same time. It's like adopting three children and the red-head is happy.

Granted, since Christmas, Jalter Lily has been calling Ritsuka "Reindeer", so it kinda stuck even when it passed. But the red-head doesn't mind because she was the one who took Jalter Lily to deliver presents and grant wishes. Plus, make her own dream come true and make new friends.

And right now, Ritsuka is enjoying living the life taking care of the Jeanne sisters, plus having Mash by her side is a big help. When Ritsuka comes home for the day, she is greeted by Jalter Lily running up to her master happily.

"Welcome home, Reindeer~!" she says.

Ritsuka catches her and spins her around a little with the little girl cheering. "I'm glad to be back, Lily!"

Jeanne and Jalter greet their master as well with a hug from both sides.

"Nice to see you again, Master," Jeanne says. "We missed you."

"Mash and I were only gone for 20 minutes," Ritsuka says. "But I'm still glad to be home."

"Reindeer! Reindeer!" Jalter Lily jumps up and down happily to get her master's attention. "Since it's so cold outside, Jeanne-nee-chan and I made a scarf for you!" She runs to the living room and then back to give Ritsuka a long red fluffy scarf. "Hope you like it."

Ritsuka takes the scarf and smiles. "Thanks, Lily. I'm sure Mash and I would keep ourselves warm~"

Mash blushes heavily. "Huh!? Y-you mean Lily made that scarf for the both of us?"

"Ehehee! Well, why not, right~?"

"Th-that's, ummm..." Mash did not expect this. Jalter Lily made it for Ritsuka, right?

"Pweeeease~?" the little girl walks up to the Shielder, giving her the puppy dog eyes. "You and Reindeer need to be warm together~?"

Jalter grins as she crosses her arms. "She'll never beat this one~"

"Works every time," Jeanne nods in agreement.

Mash tries to resist those puppy dog eyes, but fails miserably. Jalter Lily is just too good. "Uuuuu...alright. I guess it's fair since you worked so hard on it."

"Yaaaaaay~!" Jalter Lily cheers and hugs the Shielder tightly.

Ritsuka giggles. "Ehehe! You're so cute, Mash~!"

The Shielder doesn't say anything, but she returns the loving embrace for the little girl. Living the life with the three sisters has never been so enjoyable. For Ritsuka, it's worth it. Having 3 servants, plus Mash, are a great help to defeat tough enemies on missions. She is truly grateful to have them.


	2. Jeanne and Goliath

**Chapter 2**

**Jeanne and Goliath**

**A/N: I'm…not so big on Males vs Females fights, but…I had no choice. It's the only way it would work here.**

Trouble is afoot. Big Berserker, Heracles is on a rampage and none are able to stop him. This big Hulk-like Servant is among the toughest and is heading towards Camelot. Ritsuka, Mash and the Jeanne sisters were informed by Artoria and she asked to take him down before he sets foot on Camelot. If he does, he'll destroy not only the castle, but Artoria's people. Right now, not even her Knights of the Round Table can stop this big guy. Now it's up to Ritsuka, Mash and the Jeanne Sisters. Artoria stayed behind to guard the castle if Heracles reaches it.

Luckily, he hasn't even reached it as he remained in the forest where the battle is taking place. But even so, the Berserker Servant hits hard like a truck. Even Mash's shield isn't able to withstand the super strong attacks he deals. Heracles knocks out Mash when he hits her with his trusty club, sending her flying into a tree. He roars and bellows in victory.

Jeanne and Jalter step forward with the blonde reaching a hand back.

"We'll handle this, Lily," she says.

"But…" the little girl says with worry in her eyes.

Jalter turns her head toward her. "Just stay back. This is for big people to handle. You're too small to take on this guy."

Jeanne glares at her younger twin. "Alter! That's mean!"

Jalter glares back. "What? Are we going to let Lily die because of him?"

"We can't let Lily out of this either. We're a team, remember?"

Heracles roars as he starts to charge forward. Ritsuka runs between the two, frowning.

"Girls, can't we talk about this later? We have a job to do," she says as she points toward their target. "Master's orders. Go fight!"

"Yes, Master!" Both of the "twins" say in unison as they charge at the bigger Servant.

Unfortunately, Ritsuka looks back to see Jalter Lily standing behind, holding her spear tightly, watching. The cute red-head walks over and leans down to her level with a small smile.

"Why aren't you joining your sisters?" she asks.

"O-Onee-sama told me…I'm too small to fight," Jalter Lily stutters, clutching her spear tighter and hugging it close.

"Wha? Now why would she say that?" the red-head frowns. "You fight just fine. I've seen you take on servants bigger than you and you won. I don't know why Avenger would think like that."

"I know, right!?" the little girl takes a step forward. "Look at them!" She turns her head to see her big sisters fight valiantly against the Berserker, trying to take him on from all sides. "If they can fight well, so can I!"

Ritsuka pets her like a puppy with a small giggle. "That's what I like to hear. And also…I think you're misinterpreting something: Avenger just wants to protect you. She's…not very good at saying how she's really feeling. So don't take this the wrong way, okay?"

"Oh…" The little girl blushes a little at this. She's forgotten about how Jalter is unable to voice her true feelings often.

They hear a scream, making the two girls swiftly turn their heads to see Jeanne get knocked down and Jalter angrily tries to get back at him, using both her sword and spear at the same time. She hits him left and right, stabs him in the chest, shoulder and arm that's holding the club, hoping it would make him let go of that stupid weapon, but it only hurt a little to the monster. Jalter backs away a few steps. How could her basic attacks not be as effective on him? She has no time to think as Heracles hits her with his club back and forth and then a strong shoulder tackle for good measure, knocking her down as well.

Jalter Lily gasps as she watches in horror. Her sisters have been defeated? "Onee-chan! Onee-sama!"

"Oh, no! Ruler and Avenger are down for the count…!" Ritsuka then turns toward the little girl. "Looks like you need to fight after all. Go show your sisters what you've got."

"Right! Roger that, Reindeer!" Giving a nod, Jalter Lily runs toward the Berserker.

Jeanne is the first to recover to see her little sister. "L-Lily?"

Jalter hears her and starts to struggle to her feet. "Wh-what the hell are you doing, Lily!? I told you to stay back!"

"Let her handle it, Avenger!" Ritsuka shouts. "She can do it!"

"Are you insane!? He'll crush her into bits! I can't let this happen…argh!" She starts to get to her feet, but the pain hurt so much from earlier has her come back down again.

Jalter Lily takes a few more steps until she stops, coming face to face with the Berserker Servant. Heracles growls and taps his palm with is club, ready to pummel her with it. She clutches her spear tightly, glaring at the monster who beat up her two older sisters. Heracles himself should be able to finish this little girl off with one hit, so he prepares his Noble Phantasm. He starts to glow red with his club glowing as well. He then jumps in the air, ready to smash her with his club multiple times. This is bad. If he manages to hit her, it's all over.

Jeanne uses all of her strength to get to her feet and raise her flag up high. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY SISTER AWAY!" She prepares her own Nobel Phantasm. The tip glows bright with yellow light and spreads toward the little girl as well as Jalter, Mash and herself. An invisible yellow barrier forms around the three sisters as well as some healing, making Jalter and Jeanne feel much better.

As soon as Heracles starts to close gaps, his club only meets the yellow invisible barrier, making him bounce back and tumble backwards until he falls. Ritsuka grins.

"Alright! We can do damage to him now!" the cute red-head says. "Lily, unleash your Nobel Phantasm!"

Jalter Lily closes her eyes as white light surrounds her. Clutching her spear, the very tip glows brightly, blinding the Berserker and then she opens her eyes raising it high in the air. Sparkles shimmer and the light shoots to the sky. A few seconds later, Christmas Trees, large bells and holly start falling from the sky, hitting the big guy repeatedly. It makes him stumble back, stunned a little from the hard hitting. Ritsuka turns toward Jalter, thrusting her hand forward.

"Finish him off, Avenger!" she commands.

"As you wish, Master!" Jalter grins evilly. "Finally, I'll beat this son of a b*tch!" She raises her sword high, summoning flames around her. "Time to burn you to a crisp." She points her sword forward, directing the flames to shoot toward Heracles.

He is engulfed in them seconds later, but then she raises her sword to summon spears from the ground, impaling him from the back and sticking out of his chest 5 times. That did it. He drops his club in the process and as the flames disappear, so does he.

There is a bit of silence before the Jeanne sisters and Mash, who comes running in to join them, start to cheer. Jalter Lily jumps up and down happily while taking Mash's hands and the two start spinning around.

"We won! We won, Mash-chan!" she cheers.

"You did it, Lily~!" the violet haired girl says.

"Not just me~" the little girl says. "But Onee-chan and Onee-sama helped as well. We did it as a team~!"

"You certainly did~" Ritsuka says as she pats the little girl on the head. "I'm proud of all of you."

"Ehehehe!" Jalter Lily turns toward the taller blonde girl walking toward her and giving her a pat on the head. "Onee-chan~!"

Jalter comes over toward the little girl, rubbing the back of her head while turning to the side. Jalter Lily turns toward her older "twin" and frowns. She hasn't forgotten what Jalter had said to her and is waiting for an apology.

"Uhhhh…well…I was wrong," Jalter stutters. "I mean, uhhh…you did great out there, Lily. It's just…I didn't want you to get hurt. That's all."

"And?" Jalter Lily raises an eyebrow.

"And…I'm sorry I said all those things to you."

The little girl then smiles and nods. "Apology accepted, Onee-sama~!"

Ritsuka smiles as well and clasps her hands together happily. "Okay then! Let's tell Lancer Saber the news~! She'll be so glad we took down that monster that tried to destroy her castle!"

"Yes~!" Mash nods in agreement. "We can have a celebration as well for our outstanding victory. What do you think of that, Sempai?"

"I think that'll be wonderful!" Ritsuka replies. "Let's go everyone~!"

"Right!" The three Jeanne sisters say in unison.

Jalter Lily skips toward Ritsuka to cling to her on one side while Mash links arms with her Sempai on the other.

The battle has won. The Jeanne Sisters proved themselves, especially Jalter Lily, that they can beat even the toughest Servants, thanks to their teamwork. And Artoria "Lancer Saber" Pendragon will reward them in no time.

**A/N: Sorry if the descriptions of their Nobel Phantasms are crap, but I tried my best. It's…it's kinda difficult, you know? **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this fight. I didn't want the girls to get injured too badly, but…it's Berserker we're talking about. He hits hard. XD**

**There's more to come~!**

**Have a nice day!**


	3. Just a Dream

**Chapter 3**

**Just a Dream**

_The fight against a mysterious servant was tough. Jeanne, Jalter and Jalter Lily had given all they got, but to no avail. This servant could be beaten no matter what they did. And thus, the servant had gained the upper hand and beaten them with a few quick strikes here and there, leaving them severely injured. It was then that Jeanne had enough. She had to get rid of this servant, otherwise it'll go for the two people she loves most…including Ritsuka. She stood up to her feet and clutched her spear._

_"I won't let you…hurt them any longer…" she said as she closed her eyes. Flames surround her as well as the tip of the spear glowing brightly. _

_Jalter lifted her head up, knowing what that was. "Jeanne! Are you insane!? Using that will kill you!"_

_Jalter Lily also weakly sat up. "O-Onee-chan…?"_

_The blonde turned to her younger sisters, smiling. "I'm sorry. But I have to…to keep you safe."_

_"NO!" Jalter cried out, but Jeanne would not listen. _

_She raised her flag up high as flames spread wide and grew. She pointed her flag at the servant, causing the flames to shoot toward it. They blast it with full force and Jeanne used up all of her power to defeat him. Her body is getting weaker and weaker by the minute and no matter how much the servant tried to block it, it still gets burned to a crisp. By the time it was enough to kill it and make the servant disappear, the flames extinguish and there was nothing left but the three sisters and Ritsuka. But Jeanne started to collapse to the ground, dropping her flag. _

_Jalter ran to her sister, picking her up tenderly. "Dammit, Jeanne! Why did you do that!? You friggin idiot!" _

_"I…I had to…" Jeanne replied weakly. "You are…my sisters and I wanted to…protect you…"_

_"Not in that way!" Jalter shouts. "Not…in that way…!" She was crying. For the first time in her life, Jalter was crying. For her beloved elder sister, who sacrificed herself to save her and Jalter Lily. _

_"Onee-chan…!" the little girl managed to crawl toward her elder sister and reached out to take her hand. "Onee-chan, are you going to be okay? Please tell me you're going to be alright!"_

_"I'll be…fine…Lily," the blonde smiled the best she could as she reached out to caress her baby sister's cheek. "I'm just…a little tired…that's all. Just tired…" _

_"Onee-chan…?" Jalter Lily was not sure if she's telling the truth or not. By the feel of her hand, it was beginning to loosen quite a bit. _

_"Jeanne!" Jalter tried to get her big sister's attention. But the older French Saint's vision is beginning to fade. _

_"It's okay…let me rest a bit…" Jeanne said as she got weaker and weaker. She closed her eyes and then…never opened them for even at least a few minutes later._

_"Onee-chan…Onee-chan…?" Jalter Lily felt her elder sister's hand let go and plop on her chest. It was then that the little girl realized what was really happening. "N-no…no…tell me it's not true. Onee-sama! Tell me she's not dead!" _

_Jalter could only turn away, heavy tears falling from her face. The little girl began to cry as well._

_"Onee-chan…please…don't leave me…" Jalter Lily sobs. "ONEE-CHAAAAAN!"_

****Reality****

Jalter Lily jolts up, panting heavily. That was the most horrible dream she had in her life. Losing the one she loves so dearly. Unfortunately, though, she's sleeping with her two sisters side by side, so her abrupt awakening also woke them up.

"Lily?" Jeanne is the first to sit up and rub her eye. "Is something the-"

"ONEE-CHAN!" the little girl hugs the blonde immediately before she finishes. She is sobbing profusely, clutching the white night gown she is wearing.

Jalter sits up too. "Huh? Why is she crying?"

"She must have had a nightmare," Jeanne replies as she returns the tight embrace. "There, there, little one. Shhhhh…it's okay. I'm right here…"

The sobbing lasts for about 10 minutes or so while the blonde French Saint comforts her the best she could. Jalter also embraces her little sister from behind to help soothe the pain. By the time, the crying ceases, both of the older Jeanne sisters pull away to give their little sister room.

"Are you feeling better?" the blonde asks as she wipes the remaining tears off her face.

"A little…" Jalter Lily replies as she sniffles.

"Do you want to tell us what happened in that dream?" Jeanne says. "You don't have to, but…we just want to know."

It takes a few minutes for Jalter Lily to gather her courage and then explain everything. The fight, how Jeanne used all the power she had to beat this tough servant, slowly killing herself in the process and Jalter and Jalter Lily having to watch her die. Talking about it has made the little girl afraid if it might be a reality when Jeanne will actually do it. That would mean losing her eldest sister forever.

"I don't want you to leave…" Jalter Lily sobs again. "I want to be with you girls forever and ever…!"

"And we will," Jeanne says as she hugs her little sister tightly. "There is no way I'm ever going to use my Nobel Phantasm as sacrifice. Unless it's really necessary. But…what's most important is…I'm never leaving. Not now…not tomorrow…not even 10 years from now. Alter is not leaving you either. We're here for you until the end of time. It's a promise."

"Onee-chan…" Jalter Lily sniffles.

"Jeanne is right," Jalter says. "It was just a dream and it'll stay that way. We won't let that happen one bit. Understand?"

"Onee-sama…" the little girl says.

Jeanne smiles a sweet smile. "We love you, Lily. We love you very, very much."

Jalter Lily buries her head in her eldest sister's chest as she cries again while Jeanne and Jalter sandwich her in their gentle embrace.

**A/N: Y-yeah…Jeanne has 2 Nobel Phantasms. One is self healing with holy light. But…the other one is suicide and that's what she used in the anime as a last resort. And hope that I described it perfectly here. It was so heart wrenching I couldn't help but apply that tragedy here. But as a nightmare, not reality and if you know me, I always have tragedies as nightmares. I know I've been a bit repetitive with these scenarios, but that's all I can do. I really hate deaths, especially with anime girls.**

**A-anyways, hope you like this chapter. **

**H-have a nice day.**


	4. A Very Merry Christmas

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**A Very Merry Christmas**

Jalter Lily wakes up one morning to fjnd that both of her sisters have gone. They must have woken up earlier than her, but why? Just then, she gasps and checks the calendar. December 25th. Christmas Day and also...her birthday. Being born on Christmas day has been one of her best parts of her life. Double the special occassions, double the celebration and double the presents. Of course, she had done her job as Santa-chan last night with her master, Ritsuka/Reindeer. A bit of ups and downs here and there, but with the cute red-head's encouragement, Jalter Lily was able to deliver the presents quick and easy.

And now that it's finally here, the little servant can't wait for a wonderful day that's about to unfold. And speaking of wonderful, she smells something super yummy coming from the kitchen. It beckons her to follow her nose, so she quickly jumps out of bed and runs toward the kitchen to see her two older sisters, Ritsuka and Mash making a big breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, hashbrowns and some glasses of orange juice.

Ritsuka is the first to turn and notice the little servant walking in, rubbing her eye adorably.

"Lily-chan~!" the cute red-head drops her materials and quickly runs toward the little girl to lift her off the floor. "Lily-chaaaan~! Our birthday girl! Happy Birthday! And...a very Merry Christmas to you!"

Mash nods in agreement. "Congratulations, Lily."

"Hehehehe~!" Jalter Lily laughs from being lifted off the floor and getting spun around a little. "It's my birthdaaaaaay~!" She turns to her older sisters. "Onee-chan! Onee-sama! It's finally here~!"

Jeanne giggles at the cuteness of her baby sister. "Happy Birthday, Lily. And Merry Christmas."

"Ummmm...yeah...Merry Christmas, Lily. Ahem...um...Happy Birthday," Jalter says, turning away to hide her blush.

Everyone giggles at her tsun-tsun attitude and Ritsuka gently sets down the little servant.

"So! What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do~!?" Jalter Lily says as she jumps up and down excitedly. "Presents? Presents? Presents~!?"

"Ehehe~!" Ritsuka giggles and holds out her hands. "Calm down, Lily-chan. The big event will come after breakfast. Besides, all of us are almost done."

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy~!" Jalter Lily claps her hands while jumping up and down and then rushes to the table. "Let's eat~!"

Jeanne giggles as well while glancing at Jalter. "I'm so glad to celebrate somthing like this, right, Alter? I love seeing her happy like this~"

Jalter nods as she turns off the stove. "Yup. That little squirt sure is energetic when it comes to this time of year."

"Why wouldn't she~?" Ritsuka says as she serves the last pancake. "It's her special day as well as everyone else's. Everybody wins~!"

"Y-yeah, you're right about that..." Jalter blushes again.

"_Tis the season to be jolly! Fa la la lalalalaaaa~!" _Jalter Lily sings happily to entertain herselr while waiting for breakfast to be served.

Jeanne happily sighs, putting a hand on her cheek. "That's my sister~!"

About 5 minutes later, breakfast is served and everyone starts to dig in. Jalter Lily is the first to take a bite and hums happily at the taste, shooting everyone praises on their outstanding cooking. Everone else enjoys their meal and out of nowhere, Ritsuka starts to offer her food to Mash.

"E-eh!? Whaaat?" the cute purplenette blushes heavily.

"Come on, pleeeease~? Ritsuka begs as she inches closer.

"Everone's watching though..." Mash says quietly.

The cute redhead giggles. "So~? Everyone is so eager for me to share an indirect kiss with you~"

"Eh!?" Mash looks over and the other girls are staring at her, eagerly waiting for this moment. "U-uuuu...I guess I have no choice, do I, Sempai?"

"Ehehehe~! Say 'Ah~'!" Ritsuka coos.

Mash's face is tomato red. She bites her lip and then opens her mouth. Ritsuka feeds the eggs to her and the other girls give a round of applause. Mash pulls back, still blushing, but smiles a small smile. Though it's extremely embarrassing, she's glad she did it.

Breakfast goes by and everyone has happy plates. Then, they help each other clear the table and wash and dry the dishes. After that, Jalter Lily rushes out of the kitchen while Jeanne kindly scolds her to not run in the house. Everyone else follows the little girl toward the living room where the Christmas tree is and a pile of presents are under it.

"Presents, presents, presents~!" Jalter Lily jumps up and down excitedly.

"Ehehe! Slow down there~" Ritsuka says. "All of us have presents for you. And we're going to give them to you one by one. First things first...~" The cute redhead picks up the first present and hands it to her. "Here you go! I figured your master should go first."

Jalter Lily quickly unwraps her present and opens the box. Inside it contains a large sack. "Eh?"

"Well, you've been borrowing Santa Saber Alter's sack for quite a while, so I thought maybe you can have your own from now on~" Ritsuka explains while kneeling down to the little girl's level.

"R-Reindeer..." Jalter Lily holds the sack up to her mouth, blushing. "Thank you...very much."

Ritsuka giggles and pets her like a puppy. "Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas...Jeanne Alter Santa Lily~"

The little girl jumps in the cute redhead's arms, embracing her tightly. Everyone else goes "Awwwww~!" at this cute moment until the two reluctantly pull away. Mash steps up to offer her present.

"Here~" she says.

Jalter Lily opens it and sees a well made scarf, colored red and green stripes. "Oh wow!"

Mash nods. "Sempai and I sewed it together so that it'll keep you nice and warm for the winter. Sort of a return gift after what you made me and Sempai."

"I love it~!" Jalter Lily says and then runs toward the short haied girl to give her a short hug.

Jeanne is the next person to hand her present. "Here, Lily. You can open mine~"

The little girl eagerly takes it and quickly unwraps it. It's a large box of a girly doll set.

"Thought it might be good for you, Jack-chan and Alice to play with when they come over next time~" the blonde French Saint says as she kneels to her little sister's level.

Jalter Lily smiles at the thought of her two best friends, Jack and Nursery Rhyme/Alice. "Thank you so much, Onee-chan! I'm sure Jack-chan and Alice-chan will enjoy it as much as I do~" She gives her eldest sister a big hug.

"Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas, my baby sis~" Jeanne says sweetly, returning the embrace.

And after they pull away, Jalter Lily turns toward the last person...her older "twin". Jalter is a blushing mess, trying to find the right words to say to her youngest sister.

"So~?" Jalter Lily says. "Do you have a present for me, Onee-sama~?"

Jalter bites her lip. How can it be so embarrassing to show her such a simple gift? She just has to give it to her and say the words. She takes a few deep breaths and kneels down to her level.

"Lily," she says and slowly holds out her present. "I couldn't...f-find anything special, so I hope this will suffice."

"Ehehe! Don't be silly~" Jalter Lily says as she takes the gift. "Whatever you got me, I will love it~"

She unwraps the present and opens the box. Inside is a big teddy bear with a Santa Hat on its head. Jalter Lily's mouth hangs open as she takes the cute teddy out of the box.

"I-it's to help you sleep better," Jalter says, crossing her arms while slightly turning away. "I don't know if you've noticed, but you haven't been getting enough sleep lately, even when you were sleeping with me and Jeanne. So...I thought this will help you out a little. But...if you dislike it then..." She then feels her baby sister hugging her tightly, burying her face against her bosom.

"Onee-sama...I love it~" she says softly. "You've gone out of your way to give me something wonderful, even if it's just a simple little thing. It shows you care deeply about me, as you always were when the three of us became a family. So i'm very glad you managed to get me a wonderful gift. I'll treasure it forever. I love you, Onee-sama~"

Those words have hit Jalter in the heart. And in a good way. She can feel joy deep inside and this feeling quickly grows and grows. She has never felt this way in her life. It's a great feeling though. In fact, that speech has such a powerful meaning that she notices Jeanne shedding tears of joy.

"Wh-what's wrong, Jeanne...?" Jalter asks.

"I'm so happy the two of you are growing closer~" the blonde French saint replies as she wipes away one tear.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Of course we're close. We are family and...and.." Jalter doesn't notice a couple tears falling from her eyes.

Jalter Lily pulls away to notice them. "Ah! Wh-why are you crying, Onee-sama!? Did I say something wrong?"

"Those are tears of joy, Lily~" Jeanne says. "She just doesn't want to admit how happy she is to hear your words."

Jalter Lily turns around and holds out her teddy to use its arms to pat her on the head. "It's okay, it's okay, Onee-sama! Don't cry! Christmas is supposed to be all about smiles! Please smile for me, Onee-sama~?"

Jalter wipes away the tears to see a desperate look on her baby sister's face, plus her holding up her teddy. She's right. Today's the day where everyone smiles and have a great time. And so should she. Closing her eyes, Jalter smiles a small smile.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, Lily," she says. "I love you, too."

Jalter Lily gasps happily and embraces her older sister again. "Onee-sama~!"

Jalter returns the loving embrace and Jeanne quickly joins in. The three Saint Sisters together in each other's arms. The happiest moment in their lives. In fact, Ritsuka wants to keep this moment forever.

"Girls, I think this calls for a few pictures," The redhead says. "First let's take a picture of the sisters together, shall we~?"

"That's a good idea," Mash agrees. "Let's do it."

"Yes, yes!" Jalter Lily jumps up and down after pulling away from her sisters' embrace.

Ritsuka quickly grabs the camera from the drawer and beckons the Saint Sisters go get in front od the tree. Jalter Lily and Jalter sit on the floor together, holding the teddy bear while Jeanne is behind them, wrapping her arms around her two younger sisters.

The cute redhead backs up to a good distance and holds up the camera. "Alright, you ready~?"

The Saint Sisters nod.

"Smile~"

With a simple flash of the camera, the photo is taken. Now this is a Christmas no one will EVER forget.


	5. Let it Out

**Chapter 5**

**Let it Out**

In battle, there are always multiple variables and factors that both Master and Servants can't account for.

Today, the unpredictable variables and factors manifested and Chaldea has taken a hit.

"Waaaah! Waaaahhh! Reindeer! I'm so sorryyyy!" Jeanne Alter Santa Lily wailed, she sobbed, standing helplessly in front of the door to the medical ward of Chaldea HQ.

She had one gloved hand curled into a fist while the other clutched the neck of her signature gift sack...and the sack was the one that Ritsuka-chan, her dear Reindeer, gave her for her birthday just a couple of weeks prior.

"Lily...oh Lily," Jeanne d'Arc's heart shattered. It tore right in two. She gave a soft, shaky sigh and knelt down to Santa Lily's height and then, wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Reindeer...! Reindeer...! She...she...she got hurt! I'm so...I'm so sorryyyy! I should have...!" The silver-haired little Jalter wailed and nuzzled her Onee-chan's neck.

Jeanne gave a shaky sigh, trying to suppress a sob.

"Oh Lily...it's Ok...it's Ok, Santa Lily. Don't worry. It's Ok. Everything is going to be Ok, my sweet baby sister. Master is a very, very strong girl. Don't cry. She would never want you to cry for her." Jeanne cooed in Santa Lily's ear, lovingly stroking her hair and rubbing soothing circles with her thumb on her mid-back.

"It's Ok, sweetie. She has your Onee-sama and Mash-chan right beside her. They are helping her get better. Trust me, Ok? She's far stronger than you think, Lily." Jeanne kissed the top of Santa Lily's head and the tiny Jalter gave a shaky nod and further nuzzled her Onee-chan's neck.

"Sniff...sniff... O-Ok...Ok, Onee-chan... sniff I...I believe in you...I, I believe in Reindeer..." She uttered oh so softly and fragile.

"Exactly. Santa-chan needs her Reindeer, hehe~" Jeanne pulled back, still holding Santa Lily, her hands firmly but gently on her shoulders.

Jalter Santa Lily smiled slightly and nodded, wiping away her tears by herself. Jeanne smiled.

"Y-Yes...Onee-chan...y-yeah! Reindeer is my best assistant..." The little girl replied.

The two then shared another tight hug. All they had to do was wait.

****Meanwhile****

Mash and Jalter, who is in her casual outfit now, just watch their Master lie on the bed, resting. Unfortunately, the Avenger class servant cannot stand it any longer, so she stands up without saying a word and leaves the room. She doesn't look at anyone as she fast walks down the hall after passing Jeanne and a crying Jalter Lily. She doesn't want anyone to see her like this. She hates to admit it, but she actually heard Jalter Lily's wails and she, too, wants to shed tears for her beloved Master. That battle was brutal and her servants almost lost. But after Ritsuka-chan took a blow to save everyone, it made the girls furious and they were finally able defeat their powerful foe.

However, even after they won, they still worry about their Master, who loves them dearly. She sits at the edge of the bed, head hung low and bangs hiding her expression. Her alone time is short lived when the doors open, revealing Saber Alter in her own casual outfit.

"What's this?" she says as she steps inside and closes the doors. "Shouldn't you be with Master right now?"

"Go away…" Jalter mutters.

"Why are you here alone, anyways?" Salter crosses her arms.

"I want to be alone. And that means you should go away and stay out of my damn business…"

"I think it is my damn business," Salter stomps toward her, her high heeled thigh high boots clacking at every step. "And I can't bare to see my partner sad like this."

"Yeah? How do you understand my feelings, huh? You never saw Master in this state, have you?" Jalter turns away.

"Actually I have, just before I came in here," Salter says. "Your big sister told me where you were, so I came to check up on you."

Jalter remains silent, not making eye contact with the dark king. Salter's expression softens.

"Jalter…how do you really feel?" she asks.

Silence again. The dark king kneels down and grabs her by the shoulders.

"Look at me in the eye, Jalter," she says firmly. It is then her eyes widen at the sight of tears threatening to spill.

"Master…Master…" The Avenger Class servant grits her teeth, trying to stifle her sobs, but it's no use. "MASTER, WHYYY!?"

She plunges herself on Salter's chest, crying profusely. The dark king closes her eyes and hugs her tenderly.

"Let it out…yes…just let it all out…" Salter whispers, stroking her beloved's shoulder length hair.

The crying lasts for about 15 minutes before there are only sniffles. Jalter remains in Salter's arms, head resting on her humble chest.

"Do you feel better?" Salter asks.

"A little…" Jalter replies softly.

"I know you're trying to stay strong, not only for yourself, but for Master as well," the dark king says. "But there are times when you have to let out your feelings. And this is a prime example. You love Master so much it worries you when she gets hurt. I feel the same."

Jalter just nods her head, clenching Salter's shirt.

"What do you want to do…love?" the dark king whispers. "Do you want to go to Master now?"

"I…" Jalter hangs her head low again, bangs hiding her expression. "I want to….stay…h-here…"

"What's that? I can't hear you~" a small grin appears on Salter's face.

"I want to stay here…with you…" Jalter blushes heavily, slightly turning away. "B-but you can leave too if you want. I prefer to be alone, anyways."

"Heh, you're just not very honest, are you~?" Salter leans in to peck her on the lips.

"Sh-shut up…j-just comfort me until I'm ready to go back…" Jalter says.

"Will do, my love~" Salter gently caresses her girlfriend's cheek and kisses her passionately.

Jalter eagerly returns it, enjoying the soft lips of her beloved's.

**A/N: I want to thank my good friend Mike Powell for providing the little story for transcription from chat. I wanted to expand it a little and Salter and Jalter were in my mind because…they are so dang good. Their interactions are outstanding. I love it~**

**Anyways, sorry for the very long delay. Hope this will make up for it. **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
